The disclosure relates generally to a vehicle sun visor having an electrical system.
Many vehicles employ sun visors to shield occupants from sunlight, thereby enabling the occupants to focus on the surrounding environment. For example, certain vehicles include sun visors positioned adjacent to a top portion of the windshield to facilitate access by a driver and/or front passenger. Under certain lighting conditions, a driver may deploy the sun visor (e.g., by rotating the sun visor about a rotational axis from a storage position to a deployed position) to reduce light transmission into the vehicle interior, thereby enabling the driver to focus on vehicle operations.
Certain sun visors include a vanity mirror and a lighting system configured to illuminate a vehicle occupant, thereby enabling the vehicle occupant to view a reflection in the vanity mirror during low light conditions. The lighting system may be part of a visor electrical system, which may include a power source (e.g., battery) configured to provide electrical power to a light source (e.g., light emitting diode (LED)) of the lighting system. In certain electrical systems, the power source may be positioned proximate to the lighting system and the vanity mirror. Unfortunately, positioning the power source proximate to the vanity mirror may increase the mass moment of inertia of the sun visor about the rotational axis. Accordingly, the torque sufficient to rotate the sun visor about the rotational axis from the deployed position to the storage position may be significantly greater than the torque sufficient to rotate a sun visor that does not include an internal power source (e.g., a sun visor having a lighting system powered by a vehicle power source, such as the vehicle battery).